1. Field:
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for providing an interactive gaming experience.
2. Information:
Computing and network communication technology enable game participants to interact with one another and their environment as part of an interactive game experience. Game participants may interact with a user interface of a computing platform hosting one or more applications capable of providing a media-rich game experience. Such computing platforms may be connected to other devices through a data communication network to affect a gaming experience in response to real-time events. For example, a game participant's computing platform may communicate with a server to obtain additional information. The computing platform may process this additional information to provide an interactive experience. Alternatively, in a multi-participant game, a game participant's computing platform may deliver an interactive game experience to the game participant based on information received from another participant's computing platform.